Story:Star Trek: The Romulan War/A Call to Arms/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The two Stormbird warships search the debris field for the Enterprise. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew is tense as Lieutenant T'Lar chimes in. LT. T'LAR: Targets are within one hundred meters and closing. Captain Taylor gets up from her chair and pats Lieutenant Mason on the shoulder. CAPT. TAYLOR: Standby on weapons Mister Mason. Lieutenant Mason is ready on his station. EXT-SPACE The warships flyby the hulk of the USS Mayflower. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: NOW! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Enterprise appears from the hulk and fires her phasers at the two warbirds, the two ships split up to maneuver better as the Enterprise fires at the lead vessel hitting its shields making them flicker as the Romulan vessel fires back hitting the shields of the Enterprise making them flicker. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The ship jolts hard. CAPT. TAYLOR: Photon Torpedoes full spread! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. LT. MASON: Torpedoes away! EXT-SPACE The Enterprise flies down unleashing a payload of photons, the torpedoes strike the shields then the two remaining ones strike the outer hull causing damage. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) T'Lar turns from her station. LT. T'LAR: Their shields are down! Taylor turns to Lieutenant Mason. CAPT. TAYLOR: Arm Phasers and fire! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on his console. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise fires her phasers as blue energy beams lance out and strike the port engine of the Stormbird warship shearing it off causing a explosion to erupt from it as debris flies from it. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: Tractor beam Kara come about to course 2-1-7 mark 14 full impulse. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm station. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise engages her tractor beam and tows the piece of the warship towards the second Romulan vessel, as it fires its forward disruptors at the Enterprise trying to stop her from doing whatever she was doing with that piece of debris. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Transparent viewer shows the Warship firing at the Enterprise. CAPT. TAYLOR: NOW! T'Lar disengages the tractor beam while Kara inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise flies up after disengaging its tractor beam at the right time causing the lead Romulan vessel's port engine to ram into the second ship, destroying it causing the flames as the flames travel through the plasma of the damaged nacelle and it engulfs the lead vessel causing it to erupt in a large explosion as the Enterprise flies away from the explosion as a shockwave emits from it. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew cheers as Captain Taylor leans back in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign resume our course to Starbase 6 maximum warp. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm station and engages the warp drive. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise leaps into warp. INT-MESS HALL Commander Martin walks into the mess hall as it fell dead silent as he looks at them and he sat down and drinks his coffee, as he's being watched by Ensign Carlson, Lieutenant Smith, and Lieutenant Mason. ENS. Carlson (Frustrated): I can't believe that he's our executive officer, Starfleet made a bad choice. Julia chimes in. LT. SMITH: Come on Kara he saved us from those Stormbird vessels at that debris field. Jack chimes in. JACK: Maybe but he did help us. Then the klaxon blares. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com Voice): Red alert all hands battle stations! The crew leaves the mess hall. CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Transparent viewer shows Starbase six heavily damaged. LT. T'LAR: Hull breaches on five decks, main power is down their operating on emergency power. Captain Taylor is standing behind the helm and weapons station. T'Lar looks at her scanner. LT. T'LAR: A Constitution-class heavy cruiser dropped out of warp. Taylor turns to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: Can you ID her? T'Lar looks at the console read out and the computer screen shows the ID of the heavy cruiser. LT. T'LAR: NCC-1705 USS Excalibur. Captain Taylor turns back to the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR (Surprised): Excalibur so she's finally out of spacedock, Smith hail her. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the console contacts Excalibur, and Captain Lance Ramirez appears on the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Excalibur this is Captain Marcia Taylor in command of the USS Enterprise. CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): Enterprise welcome to Starbase 6, sorry its under a declaration of war. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Yeah. Then Lieutenant T'Lar chimes in. LT. T'LAR: Captain sensors are picking up a fleet of Romulan warships heading our way. Taylor turns to the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR (Tensed): Where's the fleet? CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): None of them will make it to us in time we're on our own. (End of Act Four, fade out)